


October 1988 :: Trade (free or otherwise)

by schwertlilie



Series: White Flags [22]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Historical, International Relations, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-07
Updated: 2012-10-07
Packaged: 2017-11-15 20:29:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/531372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/schwertlilie/pseuds/schwertlilie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In 1986, Canadian Prime Minister Brian Mulroney pursued a free trade agreement with the US, the precursor to NAFTA; it became <i>the</i> issue of the 1988 Canadian federal election. Americans didn't care, but right now the Canadians are keeping Matthew awake at night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	October 1988 :: Trade (free or otherwise)

_October 1988 :: Washington DC :: during Free Trade Agreement debate_

Matthew shifted under the quilt, his head resting on Alfred's shoulder, and wondered how long it'd take him to go to sleep tonight. Alfred's fingers rubbed absent circles against his skin, and normally it'd be lovely, but right now.. it wasn't. Not with the way his people were arguing with themselves about Canada's trade relationship with the United States. He forced his muscles to relax, and tried to settle against his boyfriend.

It didn't work.

So he tried again, and again, until Alfred rolled them in the bed, Matthew below and Alfred sprawled on top. "Can't sleep," he muttered, nose against Matthew's Adam’s apple.

"Yeah. Sorry, I'll try and-"

"I can' sleep 'cause you can' sleep. Wha's wrong?"

"It's nothing." He rested his hand on Alfred's spine, felt the warmth of his skin. "I'm sorry for keeping you up."

"S'not 'nothing.' Tell me what it is an' I'll fix it."

He sighed. "It's nothing you can fix, hon."

More clearly, Alfred said "I can judge that for myself." He pulled his limbs in, holding and trapping Matt against the bed. "What's wrong?"

"Why can't you be oblivious like everyone thinks you are?"

"I don't care about them." He nuzzled Matthew's neck. "I care about _you_."

Oh. Well, at least the darkness hid his blush. "My people don't like the free trade agreement."

Alfred froze against him. "That's.. _Your_ government came up with the idea."

He buried his face in Alfred's hair. "I know," he said miserably.

"But-" He wiggled up Matthew's body, forced Matthew to face him. "But it's a good thing, opening trade again. It wasn't so bad in '55, was it?"

"Things were different in the 1850s. Now there's job mobility and sovereignty and god, Al, thirty percent of my GDP already depends on exports to you. "

"If you weren't in favour, why didn't you say something?"

"I don't-" He traced the shell of Alfred's ear, trying to focus on something that wasn't his eyes. "I'm neutral, but even if I had a strong opinion it wouldn't matter, you know we don't get a say ourselves. But my people are split, and I'm going into an election that'll be about free trade, and they're just so _loud_ , you know?"

"Yeah, I know. Should I..." He swallowed. "Should I go?"

He huffed, pulled Alfred against him. "Stay. They're loud whether I'm with you or not, and this way I have a pleasant distraction."

"Twice already tonight, babe."

Matthew smacked Alfred's ass, once. "That's not what I meant – you're comfy."

"Oi . You saying I'm fat?"

"I'm saying you're warm and willing to let me drool on you."

"Oh." He smiled, kissed the corner of Matthew's jaw. "That's okay then. Sure there isn't anything I can do?"

"You can let me keep cuddling."

"All right." He slid half-off of Matthew, his leg still slung over Matthew's hip, and rested his hand over Matthew's heart. "Let me know if it's too much, if you need something else, if-"

Matthew tugged on Alfred's flyaway hair. "I will. Now get some sleep."

"Mmm-kay." He nosed Matthew's cheek, then settled; he was asleep within a few minutes, leaving Matthew to stroke his arm and stare at the ceiling, waiting for enough of his people to fall asleep that he could too.


End file.
